Lumiere Central
Lumiere Central is a parody of the longest-running children's television series Sesame Street. Lumiere Central only includes Season 8 (1976-1977) to Season 25 (1993-1994) and Season 47 (2017). Characters and the Gang * Big Bird - Lumiere (Beauty and the Beast) * Cookie Monster - Princess Isabel (Elena of Avalor) * Bert - Baby Bop (Barney) * Ernie - Meena (Sing!) * Bob - Nick Wilde (Zootopia) * Gordon - Princess Peach (Super Mario Bros.) * Susan - Princess Daisy (Super Mario Bros.) * Grover - Ian Lightfoot (Onward) * Oscar the Grouch - Disgust (Inside Out) * Kermit the Frog - Nanette (Gnomeo and Juliet) * Anything Muppets - The Pirate Crew (Peter Pan) and Koopalings (Super Mario Bros.) * Elmo - Baby Kermit (Muppet Babies) * Roosevelt Franklin - Chip Potts (Beauty and the Beast) * Roosevelt Franklin's Mother - Mrs. Potts (Beauty and the Beast) * Little Bird - Flik (A Bug's Life) * Granny Bird - Hilda (The Legend of Zelda) * Maria - Princess Sofia (Sofia the First) * Luis - Prince James (Sofia the First) * Guy Smiley - Princess Amber (Sofia the First) * Herry Monster - Rosalina (Super Mario Bros.) * Count von Count - Mildred Hubble (The Worst Witch) * Countess von Backwards - Henrietta Hubble (The Worst Witch) * Countess von Dahling - Hermione Granger (Harry Potter) * Biff - Anna (Frozen) * Sully - Elsa (Frozen) * Barkley - Tramp (Lady and the Tramp) * Betty Lou - Queen Merelda (Super Mario Bros.) * Prairie Dawn - Miss Piggy (Muppets) * Telly Monster - Bill Andersen (Inside Out) * Two-Headed Monster - Queen Elinor (Brave) and Peter Pan (Peter Pan) * Forgetful Jones - Woody (Toy Story) * Snuffleupagus - Manny (Ice Age) * Baby Natasha - Mary "Boo" Gibbs (Monsters, Inc.) * Wolfgang the Seal - Randall Boggs (Monsters, Inc.) * Grundgetta - Applejack (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Hoots the Owl - Pinkie Pie (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Preston Rabbit - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) * Benny Rabbit - Yosemite Sam (Looney Tunes) * Rosita - Princess Elena (Elena of Avalor) * Zoe - Captain Syrup (WarioWare) * Abby Cadabby - Zarina (The Pirate Fairy) * Alan - * Ovejita - Princess Atta (A Bug's Life) * Julia - * Chicago the Lion - Nala (The Lion King) * Merry Monster - * Mr. Hooper - Cogsworth (Beauty and the Beast) * David - Severus Snape (Harry Potter) * Buffy - Gallery Lumiere the Candlestick.png|Lumiere as Big Bird Princess Isabel.png|Princess Isabel as Cookie Monster Baby Bop the Green Dinosaur.png|Baby Bop as Bert Meena the Elephant .png|Meena as Ernie IMG 3438.PNG|Nick Wilde as Bob Princess Toadstool Peach-0.png|Princess Peach as Gordon Princess Daisy Cliche.png|Princess Daisy as Susan Ian Lightfoot Fullbody.jpeg|Ian Lightfoot as Grover DISGUST Fullbody Render.png|Disgust as Oscar the Grouch Nanette.png|Nanette as Kermit the Frog Peterpan-disneyscreencaps-7071.jpg|The Pirate Crew and Koopalings.png|Koopalings as Anything Muppets Baby Kermit the Frog revival.jpeg|Baby Kermit as Elmo Chippromo.jpg|Chip Potts as Roosevelt Franklin Mrs. Potts.jpg|Mrs. Potts as Roosevelt Franklin's Mother Flik Character Model.png|Flik as Little Bird Princess Hilda AKA Zelda’s Sister.png|Hilda as Granny Bird Princess Sofia.png|Princess Sofia as Maria Prince James closeup.png|Prince James as Luis Amber from Sofia the First.png|Princess Amber as Guy Smiley Rosalina (AKA Rosetta).png|Rosalina as Herry Monster Millie infobox.jpg|Mildred Hubble as Count von Count Hettie infobox.jpg|Henrietta Hubble as Countess von Backwards Hermione.png|Hermione Granger as Countess von Dahling Anna Render2.png|Anna as Biff ElsaPose.png|Elsa as Sully Trampdisney.png|Tramp as Barkley Queen Merelda.png|Queen Merelda as Betty Lou Miss Piggy in Pigs in Space.jpeg|Miss Piggy as Prairie Dawn Bill Andersen-0.png|Bill Andersen as Telly Monster Prestige Elijor.png|Queen Elinor and Peter Pan.png|Peter Pan as Two-Headed Monster Woody from Toy Story.png|Woody as Forgetful Jones Manny AKA Manfred.png|Manny as Snuffleupagus Boo Crying.jpeg|Mary "Boo" Gibbs as Baby Natasha Randall Boggs.png|Randall Boggs as Wolfgang the Seal Applejack.png|Applejack as Grundgetta Pinkie Pie.png|Pinkie Pie as Hoots the Owl Bugs Bunny.png|Bugs Bunny as Preston Rabbit Yosemite sam looney tunes show.png|Yosemite Sam as Benny Rabbit Princess Elena.png|Princess Elena as Rosita Captain Syrup as a pirate, Yarrrrrr!.png|Captain Syrup as Zoe Zarina The Pirate Fairy.png|Zarina as Abby Cadabby Princess Atta AKA Flik’s Girlfriend.png|Princess Atta as Ovejita Mrs. Cogsworth.jpg|Cogsworth as Mr. Hooper Severus Snape.jpeg|Severus Snape as David Seasons and episodes Lumiere Central uses Richter's Batch-Episode Encoding System to separate episodes by the first two or three digits of a four-digit item number (or full episode number). The item number (full episode number) displayed during the beginning of the theme must not contain letters; so the letter is seldom used except in episode guides. A letter is assigned in alphabetical order, from A to Z, in the front of the two or three digits to form a batch group. Because the item number cannot contain letters when displayed on-screen during the theme song, on episode guides depending on the archive, the letter is displayed in small caps (e.g. c1234) or the letter is omitted completely (e.g. 1234). The same principle applies to date slides. The item number (full episode number) consists of a batch number (minus its letter) followed by an episode number of the batch in two digits (or one digit if the batch group is three digits in length). For example, episode 41 of batch group A10 is shown as 1041 on-screen during the theme, or a1041 in episode guides. This episode corresponds to the title "Disgust's Grouch Club", and it is originally a season 8 episode. Notable events * h1839: The Death of Cogsworth * i1966: The adults begin to believe Manny is real * j2096: The adults on Lumiere Central finally meet Manny Category:Sesame Street Category:Sesame Street TV Spoofs Category:Under Construction Category:PBS Category:758HEG